


A loss of a friend

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: Sasha is gone and Bayley is struggling to cope with the death of her best friend. The huggable one is broken and finds some comfort in the words of Seth Rollins.





	A loss of a friend

**Author's Note:**

> So I posed myself the question: What would make the huggable one break? 
> 
> My answer was the death of her best friend Sasha. I wanted to write a little ficlet in which I could write Bayley exploring a darker part of her grief. I found that she doesn't really cope well with the loss of a friend. 
> 
> So I guess if character death stories, and stories involving angst, depression and grief aren't your thing this is probably as far as you should read. Bayley blames herself and it's angsty.

Was it possible that the dark skies could reflect somebody's mood, that the rains above were somebody's tears? Bayley didn't know what to say, it felt like her mouth and throat had been coated with quick-dry cement. All the warmth in her life had evaporated, leaving her with nothing but an overwhelming sadness. 

"It was a beautiful service." 

Bayley flinched at the words, her eyes narrowing even as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Go away Alexa! It's not like you even cared about her." Bayley snapped harshly, rising to her feet. The action forced the blonde to back off a few steps, as the attention of the whole church was now on them. 

Alexa looked surprised by the harshness in Bayley's tone but placaited her by moving away. Bayley could feel the looks of concern her coworkers and Sasha's family were giving her. Sure some of them had been close to Sasha, but they hadn't been her best friend, not like Bayley had been. 

Bayley couldn't even stand to look at most of them, she couldn't handle the way they looked at her with pity. The room felt like it was spinning and maybe that due to the concussion she had suffered in the crash that took her best friend's life. Bayley looked towards the casket, feeling like she was going to throw up again. 

She made her way out of the church, unable to find the strength to look Sasha's husband in the eyes. There wasn't anything that she could say to him to make it better. She would have switched spots with Sasha in a heartbeat if she could. The second she had realized Sasha was gone, was the moment a piece of Bayley had died. 

Bayley didn't remember much about the crash, just that it loud. Sasha had insisted on driving and they had left the live event far too late. Bayley had suggested they take some back roads, Sasha had swerved to avoid hitting a deer and flipped their car. From what the police and nurses told her, the car had rolled multiple times down an embankment before landing upside down. 

Sasha had been killed from the impact, Bayley wasn't sure how long she had hung upside down as the firefighters tried to pull her from the mess of the car. Having to be in the car, knowing that Sasha wasn't going to be okay had shattered Bayley. The once chipper hugger had cracked, and Bayley wasn't sure if she would ever be able to glue the broken pieces of herself back together. What felt like the best of her was being buried underground in a white casket. 

Bayley had felt guilty, she had escaped the wreck with two broken wrists and some cracked ribs. Sasha had more to live for and Bayley felt what the doctor had told her was survivior's guilt. She had sat numbly for three days in the hospital barely speaking to anybody, trying to figure out how to adjust to a life without her best friend in it. 

"I know it's a stupid question, so I won't ask you if you're okay. I'll just tell you I am here for you, because I know sorry for your loss doesn't cut it." 

Bayley startled at the sound of Seth's voice, she hadn't heard him exit the church. She turned to look at him, dressed in black to signify his mourning like the rest of them. She just stared at him blankly, unable to even truly process his words. 

Seth frowned and closed the distance between them, hugging her tightly. Bayley let out a pained and anguish filled cry, as she broke down. Seth said nothing, just hugged her and rubbed her back. He too knew what it was like to lose somebody close, so he understood some of the feelings she was dealing with. 

"Have you talked to Charlotte or Becky?" Seth asked after a few moments, breaking the silence. 

“No.” It wasn’t like the two hadn’t tried to talk to Bayley, she just couldn’t do it. She couldn’t look Charlotte and Becky in the eyes. Part of her felt like they should be furious with her. Logically Bayley knew Sasha’s death wasn’t her fault, but that didn’t make her feel any better. She still felt incredibly guilty

Seth just sighed softly and just continued to rub her back. “I miss her too.” 

Bayley let out a strangled cry and just wept. She wasn’t sure there was anything that would ever dull the pain she was currently feeling. 

“Henry David Thoreau once said ‘On the death of a friend, we should consider that the fates through confidence have devolved on us the task of a double living, that we have henceforth to fulfill the promise of our friend's life also, in our own, to the world.’” Seth wiped away the tears that rolled down Bayley’s cheeks, trying to comfort her. “You are going to have to live your life to the fullest not just for you but for Sasha. It’s what she would have wanted.” 

Bayley shivered and glanced out to the stormy skies. “I don’t know how to live without her Seth.” 

“I don’t have the answer for that Bayley. All I know is that a friendship that strong goes beyond the grave. Put one foot in front of the other and just keep moving.” Seth whispered before he released his hold on Bayley. “Talk to Charlotte and Becky, they need you too.” 

Bayley watched him go before she turned back to the church. "Sasha you weren't supposed to leave me, I need you," Bayley muttered under her breath. Sasha had always joked that she'd haunt Bayley after her death, but all Bayley wanted was to hear the familiar laugh her friend would greet her with. Walking back into the church was hard, Bayley felt like her shoes were made of cement.

Inside she found Charlotte and Becky waiting for her. The other two didn't say anything, they just embraced Bayley, allowing her the moment to grieve in their arms. It made her feel a little better because she felt safe with them, and being with her friends made her feel closer to Sasha again.


End file.
